Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image stabilizer mounted on various apparatuses, such as an image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image stabilizer moves a movable unit holding an optical member or an image pickup element in two directions (yaw direction and pitch direction) in a plane perpendicular to an optical axis so as to reduce influence by hand shake when shooting.
An image stabilizer disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2008-134329 moves a movable unit holding a correcting lens in two directions on a surface of a sphere having a predetermined point as a spherical center so as to prevent degradation of optical performance when moving the correcting lens.
However, in the image stabilizer of JP2008-134329, a holding frame holding a first lens is movably supported relative to a supporting frame through three spheres. Since the holding frame comes into contact with the supporting frame at three points, a degree of freedom of the holding frame is three. The holding frame thus rotates in an optical axis rotational direction (roll direction) in addition to a yaw and pitch directions relative to the supporting frame. The holding frame is moved by two actuators generating driving forces in a yaw and pitch directions. When the holding frame rotates around an optical axis by influence of disturbance, a position of the first lens is precisely controlled. As a result, accurate image stabilization is not performable.